


¿Por qué hay una vaca en medio de la sala?

by GuanacoRider



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other, milk in space, space cow
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10127681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuanacoRider/pseuds/GuanacoRider
Summary: En donde Lance tiene una buena idea que, lógicamente, involucra una vaca.





	

-"¿Por qué hay una vaca en medio de la sala?"

Sonó la voz de Shiro, luego del ruido de la puerta mecánica abriendo y cerrándose. Lance, que estaba agachado al lado del animal, se levantó estirándose y lo miró con toda la seriedad del mundo.

-"No le digas así, que ella también tiene sentimientos"

Y, acto seguido, volvió a desaparecer detrás del animal. El piloto del león negro se acercó, curioso y un tanto divertido por la situación, y vio que el otro estaba cepillando el pelaje duro y moteado de la vaca.

Lance, mientras tanto, actuaba como si Shiro no estuviese, y le hablaba al mamífero en un tono cariñoso y tranquilizador, con una mano en el cepillo y, con la otra, palmeando su lomo.

Unos segundos después, se escuchó nuevamente el ruido de la puerta mecánica.

-"¡Lance, hermano, ya sé que le podemos dar de comer!"- entró Hunk corriendo, emocionado.

Cuando el recién llegado se dio cuenta de que estaba Shiro en la habitación le ofreció una sonrisa pero, como Lance, tampoco se gastó en mantener una conversación. La cabeza del piloto del león azul asomó detrás de la vaca, con una expresión expectante.

-"Analicé todo lo que parecía vegetación que tenemos y lo comparé con la composición del pasto en la Tierra. Tardé toda la tarde pero lo encontré ¡Encontré algo que es prácticamente pasto extraterrestre!"

Lance hizo un pequeño sonido de felicidad.

-"¡Hunk, nuestro héroe!"- miró a la vaca con tristeza- "La pobrecita quería comerse la alfombra del hambre que tiene"

-"Entonces no hay tiempo que perder. Vamos afuera, tenemos mucha suerte de que el castillo está estacionado en un planeta en donde crece la planta"

Así fue que, como guerreros con una misión, Lance y Hunk salieron de la sala todavía charlando, llevándose consigo una vaca que trataban cual realeza, y dejando atrás a un muy confundido Shiro.

.

-"¿Por qué hay un animal en la sala de entrenamiento?"- preguntó sorprendido y molesto Keith.

Era temprano, muy temprano en la mañana, y el paladín del león rojo se había despertado pensando en cierto movimiento de espada que sí o sí tenía que practicar. Con un desayuno a base de alimento desconocido pero bien nutricional, se había cambiado rápidamente, y había enfilado para entrenar un rato (un largo rato) antes de que los otros se levantaran.

Fue por eso que, cuando llegó y vio que había una vaca en medio del cuarto de entrenamiento mirándolo de manera un tanto perdida a una hora totalmente inhumana- no para él- su primera reacción fue de sorpresa. Mientras que, la segunda, fue la aparición de un presentimiento.

Eso tenía que ser culpa de Lance, no había otra explicación.

Y, como atraído por su pensamiento, dicho personaje apareció de repente.

-"¿Cómo está mi chiquita bonita?"

Keith se sintió totalmente ignorado cuando el otro entró prácticamente corriendo, con un balde en la mano, y con ojos solo para el animal.

-"¿Dormiste bien hermosa?"- le dijo, acariciando su pelaje duro.

El paladín del león rojo, se cruzó de de brazos, todavía molesto aunque con el asomo de una sonrisa en sus labios.

-"¿Ahora estas intentando conquistar animales Lance?"

El aludido casi soltó sorprendido.

-"¿Eh? ¿Keith qué haces despierto a esta horrible hora?"- gesticuló la frase moviendo el brazo con el balde.

-"Esta hora no es para nada horrible, más me preocupa que vos estés levantado a esta hora solo para hablar con este animal"

Como la conversación se llevó a cabo de manera amistosa, Lance le sonrió.

-"No es un animal cualquiera, es una hermosa vaca que nos va a ayudar a comer cosas decentes"

La siguió acariciando, y Keith podía ver como el animal se acercaba cada vez más a su amigo, cómoda.

-"¿Cómo?"- preguntó realmente curioso.

El latino lo miró dos veces.

-"Es una vaca"

El otro seguía perdido.

-"¿Sí, y?"

-"¿Y de dónde sacamos la leche en la Tierra?"

…

-"…Ah…"

Lance se rió de la expresión un tanto avergonzada del otro. Luego comenzó a guiar la vaca hacia la puerta, y el animal se dejó guiar por él sin ninguna resistencia.

Keith los siguió con la mirada, y ninguno dijo nada hasta que Lance, ya en el umbral de la puerta, clavo sus ojos en el otro.

-"¿Alguna vez ordeñaste?"

El paladín del león rojo negó con la cabeza, y una expresión traviesa atravesó la cara del latino.

La mañana se encontró con dos humanos, uno intentando enseñarle al otro cómo ordeñar una vaca, y un mamífero terrestre, en un planeta desconocido, a una hora un tanto extraña.

.

No era tarde ni muy temprano, y Pidge tenía hambre. Hambre de algo dulce y rico como un licuado, cosa que sabía que nunca iba a poder tomar en medio del espacio, años luz de distancia de su planeta.

Pero tampoco podía quejarse porque, como ella muchas veces decía, en la Tierra no existía la tecnología que había en el resto del universo- no importaba que Lance siempre la contradijera diciendo que no existía nada que se pudiera comparar a las puestas de sol terrestre.

La verdad era que lo que más extrañaba a veces era la comida, no al mismo nivel que Hunk, pero no podía negarlo. Y, en ese momento, extrañaba con cada parte de su corazón un licuado, o vaso de leche fría con galletitas con chips de chocolate, o el helado… el simplemente delicioso helado. Pero, sabiendo que era imposible comer algo de eso, la más pequeña de los pilotos suspiró acomodándose los anteojos.

Saltó de la silla de su taller y se dirigió a la cocina porque, a pesar del antojo, aún tenía hambre.

Imagínense su sorpresa cuando, al llegar, se encontró con Lance y Hunk metidos en un lío de bowls y vasos.

-"¿Qué están haciendo los dos acá? ¿Desde cuándo Lance sabe cocinar?" preguntó, acercándose.

Cuando los otros dos la vieron le sonrieron al unísono.

-"Pidge, querida, justo a vos queríamos verte"- comenzó Lance dramáticamente- "Y para tu información, que no cocine seguido no significa que no pueda cocinar, soy un excelente chef"

-"Vamos a finalmente tener una merienda digna de reyes" agregó Hunk.

La piloto del león verde se asomó y vio a Hunk abriendo el horno, llenando el lugar con un agradable y dulce aroma a galletas horneándose. Cuando miró al otro, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos.

-"¿De dónde sacaron leche? ¿Y chocolate? ¿Van a hacer chocolatada? Me estoy muriendo por una buena chocolatada"

Lance rió y, como un hermano mayor hace a uno menor, apoyó su mano en la cabeza de Pidge y mantuvo a la única piloto femenina lejos de la comida.

-"¿Te acordás de la vaca que nos trajimos del centro comercial intergaláctico…?"

-"No puede ser… ¿en serio sacaron leche de esa vaca?"

Las dos grandes sonrisas de los chicos le dijeron todo lo que tenía que saber.

Y Pidge también sonrió, contenta.

-"Anda a buscar al resto, así comemos todos juntos"- le encomendó Lance, mezclando la leche y el chocolate en una jarra gigante.

Ella asintió y fue hacia la puerta.

-"¿Pero la leche así no tiene que estar pasteurizada y esas cosas?"- preguntó antes de irse.

-"Por qué nadie me cree cuando digo que sé lo que estoy haciendo"- respondió Lance, mirándola ofendido.

-"Está bien, está bien chico de campo"

Unos diez minutos después, se encontraron todos los integrantes del castillo-espacial sentados afuera con la vaca, disfrutando de una de las mejores meriendas de su existencia.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas! ¡Esta es mi primera historia en AO3! 
> 
> Esta idea la tengo dando vueltas desde que ví el capítulo del centro comercial-espacial y a Lance prácticamente le tiran la vaca por la cabeza... no se cómo es que a nadie se le ocurrió (creo). Además si bien Lance no me suena chico de campo, lo veo teniendo tíos o familia que se lo pudieran haber enseñado.
> 
> ¡Espero hayan disfrutado tanto leerlo como yo escribirlo! Además lo usé para practicar diálogos ;)
> 
> Los comentarios son hermosos. Si tienen alguna idea que algún capítulo les dejó (de este estilo) compartan! A ver si se me ocurre escribir otra cosa...
> 
> (Btw, mi cuenta en fanfiction es Hana-Liatris, asique si alguien ya vio esta historia por allá, es por eso!)


End file.
